


El Recuerdo Perdido

by midhiel



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angustía, Drama, LoganMpreg, M/M, Mpreg, dark themes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midhiel/pseuds/midhiel
Summary: Logan ansia recuperar los recuerdos que perdió cuando fue torturado por Stryker y entender ese vacío que lo acosa. Durante un viaje con Peter Maximoff conoce a una niña que desentrañará su pasado. Ella se llama Laura. Contiene Logan-Mpreg y temas oscuros.





	1. Primera Parte

El Recuerdo Perdido

Dedicado a @KiKaLoBe

Este fic se sitúa ocho años después de “X-Men Apocalypse.” 

Primera Parte

Año 1991

Logan no podía recordar el periodo cuando había sido prisionero de Stryker. Sabía que había sido torturado porque su esqueleto de adamantium era prueba suficiente. Con frecuencia, en medio de pesadillas, le llegaban imágenes borrosas, que no alcanzaba a recordar al despertar. También sentía constantemente una sensación de vacío, como si alguien le hubiera sido quitado. Cuando esa sensación creció hasta deprimirlo, pidió ayuda a Charles Xavier. Pero el telépata se negó aduciendo que sus recuerdos parecían peligrosos y al sacarlos a la luz con su mutación, podría desequilibrarlo.

-Debes descubrirlo por ti mismo, Logan – le aconsejó con una sabiduría que el mutante no pudo apreciar. En cambio, encendió un habano y se marchó, pensando en maldiciones -. Te oí – lo amonestó Charles,

Logan respondió con un portazo en seco. Respetaba y admiraba al telépata. De hecho, él y su equipo X-Men eran quienes lo habían rescatado cuando vagaba perdido en el desierto de nieve y lo habían cobijado en Westchester hacía ya cuatro años. Sin embargo, estaba obsesionado en recuperar la memoria y encontrar la explicación a su vacío que lo sumergía más y más en un pozo profundo y oscuro. 

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Peter Maximoff acabó su jornada de entrenamiento en el simulador que Hank McCoy había montado en el sótano y le sugirió a Kurt que salieran esa noche de juerga. Total ya eran lo suficientemente adultos y lo suficientemente responsables. Además se encargaban de arriesgar el pellejo cada semana para salvar a la Humanidad y podían darse el lujo de una noche de diversión.

Kurt le respondió humildemente que tenía otros planes y sus ojitos amarillos se desviaron en dirección a Warren Worthington, el mutante que se había incorporado al grupo la semana pasada.

Al igual que Logan, Peter maldijo a su amigo por traidor mentalmente y como Kurt no era telépata, nunca se enteró. Decepcionado, enfiló a la cocina para comer y distraerse. No esperaba encontrarse con Logan, recargado contra la mesada, con la mirada ausente y una botellita de cerveza en la mano.

A Peter, Logan le gustaba y mucho. Eso de que contara con más de cien años lo excitaba, también su cuerpo fornido y esa mirada de ángel rudo. Sin embargo, el joven pensaba que no tenía chances porque se daba cuenta de que Logan estaba más entretenido en recuperar su memoria que en una relación.

-Hola – saludó como para decir algo y abrió la nevera para servirse un yogurt. Mejor, dos yogures, se corrigió antes de cerrar la puerta porque sentía hambre.

-Hola, mocoso – masculló Logan y bebió lo que sobraba de su botella.

Peter sonrió de oreja a oreja. Eso de que lo llamara mocoso le encantaba. Ya no era un niño pero sabía que lo hacía con cariño. Sacó una cucharita y brincó en la mesada junto a él para comer sus yogures. Lo pensó, rápido como lo pensaba todo por su mutación, y se decidió a lanzarle la propuesta.

-¿Qué harás esta noche?

-¿Qué? – lo miró Logan confundido.

-Dije que qué harás esta noche, si tienes planes para salir o algo.

Logan rio. Sabía de las increíbles salidas de Peter y Kurt. Se retiraban caída la noche y no se los veía hasta el almuerzo del día siguiente con muestras de haber pasado veladas intensas. Logan se sentía deprimido y esa sensación de vacío lo acosaba cada noche. 

-No sé, mocoso. ¿Qué piensan hacer Kurt y tú hoy?

-Nada – se encogió Peter de hombros -. Bah, Kurt tiene otros planes – explicó con fastidio.

Logan se alejó de la mesada.

-Te dejaron solo y quieres que yo te acompañe.

Peter asintió. Era obvio, pero también era obvio para él que ese lobo mutante era una compañía más excitante que su viejo amigo pero no lo iba a confesar.

Logan lo pensó. Podía retirarse a mirar tele, cambiando los canales sin encontrar nada interesante, o, retirarse a dormir para soñar pesadillas y despertar con dolor y bronca. Podía pasarse la noche tratando de dilucidar alguna pizca de su pasado, o, podía salir con este muchacho fuera de lo común y divertirse. La oferta le pareció sensata.

-En diez minutos me buscas en el estacionamiento junto a la motocicleta de Summers – decidió el lobo y se marchó para cambiarse la camisa sucia, ponerse perfume y buscar su billetera.

Peter sonrió. No solo había aceptado su ofrecimiento sino que le robarían la moto a Scott. Ah, la discusión con ese mutante engreído de anteojos oscuros sería épica por la mañana.

-Creo que Scott saldrá con Jean – le avisó casi riendo.

-Que le pida uno de sus coches a Charles – contestó Logan escueto y cerró la puerta de la cocina.

Peter rio con ganas al quedar solo. Brincó de la mesada y corrió con su mutación a asearse,

…………..

Se detuvieron en una estación de combustible por la carretera porque Scott, tal vez intuyendo lo que Logan haría esa noche, había dejado su moto con poco aceite.

Bajaron del vehículo y se quitaron sus cascos. Peter se preparó para cargar el tanque y Logan entró en la tienda a pagar. Lo que vio lo dejó de una pieza. En el piso, junto a la góndola de papas fritas y demás frituras, estaba el empleado arrojado en el suelo con una niña encima mirándolo con odio y apuntándole las garras directo a los ojos.

-¡Ey! – exclamó el lobo y corrió a retirar a la pequeña. No reparó en que tenía su misma mutación, solo en la expresión de pánico del pobre hombre -. ¿Qué pasó aquí? 

-Quiso llevarse golosinas sin pagar – tartamudeó el empleado desde el suelo.

Eso sonaba tan a Peter Maximoff, pensó Logan pero estaba entretenido con la chiquilla que se sacudía. La atajó de los brazos por la espalda para inmovilizarla pero ella sabía defenderse.

-¡Mentira! – gritó la pequeña, furiosa -. ¡Eres uno de ellos! ¡Yo te reconocí! ¡Trabajaste en Alkali Lake!

Logan parpadeó ante la mención del sitio y se echó hacia atrás, liberándola. La niña cayó al suelo apoyándose con las manos y pies como un felino. Estaba entrenada, no había duda. 

El lobo olvidó a la chiquilla y se lanzó encima del empleado, enseñándole sus propias garras. El hombre casi se desmayó del susto. Se las apuntó al cuello y le rozó la piel, amenazante.

-Dime todo lo que sabes de ese sitio – exigió con la voz ronca. El empleado sollozaba -. ¡Hazlo! – demandó. 

La niña, entretanto, se había puesto de pie y miraba la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos. Eran sus mismas garras, era su misma actitud. Eso significaba que ese mutante desconocido podía ser él, al fin lo encontraría después de once años. Cerró el puño derecho y sacó sus propias garras, mirando con fascinación su mutación y la de Logan.

Peter había terminado de cargar el combustible y se estaba impacientando. Lo hacía por naturaleza y también porque para pagar ya Logan se estaba tardando un poco. Se metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos y volteó hacia la tienda. El mostrador estaba vacío. Fastidiado porque no entendía en qué se podía estar demorando, decidió entrar. Vio la escena dantesca y corrió hacia ellos. La niña le apuntó con sus garras y él se sorprendió de hallar una mutación idéntica a la de Logan.

-Calma – le pidió amablemente -. Soy amigo de él – le señaló a Logan.

Laura escondió sus garras.

El hombre gemía, horrorizado con esos ganchos metálicos rozándole el cuello. Se echaba hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos, pero Logan le exigía con frialdad que hablara. 

-¡Trabajé en Alkali Lake hace tres años atrás! – confesó llorando -. ¡Pero eso es todo, lo juro! No sabía qué hacían allí, yo solo me encargaba del control de las máquinas. Revisaba que las computadoras funcionaran correctamente. ¡Eso es todo, lo juro! ¡Nunca leí datos, ni revisé imágenes, jamás entré en los archivos! ¡Lo juro!

-¿Qué viste? – siguió reclamando Logan -. ¿Qué sabes de ese lugar? 

-Por favor. . .

-¡Dilo! – gritó y le presionó una garra contra la piel, provocándole una herida. 

-¡Cuidado, lo apretó! – avisó la niña y señaló un artefacto pequeño que el hombre tenía en la mano. Enseguida, le pisó la mano para que lo soltara y lo pateó bien lejos. 

El artilugio voló hasta los pies de Peter. El joven se agachó a alzarlo.

-Es un localizador – avisó a Logan.

El lobo estaba tan enojado que tenía ganas de desgarrar a ese hombre, pero lo necesitaba para obtener más información. Con su audición privilegiada oyó helicópteros que aún estaban lejos. La niña también lo hizo. 

Logan alzó al empleado del cuello de la camisa y volteó hacia Peter. 

-Peter, márchate de aquí y llévate a esa niña. ¡Rápido! ¡Ahora! ¡Usa tu mutación, mocoso!

El joven estaba desorientado y no quería dejar solo a su amigo. 

La niña tampoco quería irse. No ahora que había hallado al mutante que tanto buscaba. Corrió hacia Logan y lo abrazó de la cintura.

-¡No me alejaré de ti! 

-Chiquilla, vete, esto se pondrá feo – explicó Logan y se preguntó desde cuándo daba tantas explicaciones y por qué lo haría a esa desconocida diminuta -. ¡Peter! – insistió -. ¡Márchate con ella! ¡Ahora!

La niña miró a Logan a los ojos sin soltarlo. 

Logan no supo por qué pero sintió la necesidad de consolarla. Arrojó al hombre al suelo y se puso de cuchillas para estar a su altura.

-Tienes que irte de aquí – le pidió con suavidad. Peter quedó de una pieza porque jamás lo había escuchado tratar así a una criatura -. Él es Peter y es mi amigo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Laura – contestó ella y se tranquilizó -. Prométeme que te volveré a ver.

Logan suspiró y sin saber por qué asintió,

-Te lo prometo, Laura.

Segura y confiada, la pequeña corrió a tomar la mano de Peter. El lobo le hizo un gesto al joven para que se alejara de allí cuanto antes. En un parpadeo él y la niña desaparecieron de su vista. 

Logan se levantó y corrió a la motocicleta antes de que se oyeran las astas de los helicópteros. Con el rápido vehículo, salió de la carretera hacia el bosque para guarnecerse en alguna cueva. 

………….

Peter podía llegar en un segundo a la mansión y pedir ayuda pero Laura no tenía su mutación y semejante viaje podía ser nocivo para ella. Por eso la llevó hasta una casa de comidas rápidas que estaba alejada de la estación, pero no tanto para que a la niña le afectara la distancia. 

Laura era cautelosa porque había sido entrenada desde que tuvo uso de razón para sobrevivir. Había crecido acompañada de una científica, Gabriela Haller, que trabajaba en Alkali Lake. Ella la había educado, la había cuidado y le había dado cariño. También le había revelado a los nueve años de quién era hija y que a su padre le habían borrado los recuerdos y por eso había huido sin ella. Logan había escapado de Alkali Lake, en 1983, cuando la niña tenía tres años. Padre e hija habían convivido en la enorme base de experimentación secreta sin saberlo. Gabriela había sido asesinada un par de semanas atrás para ayudarla a salir del lugar y Laura había vivido como fugitiva desde entonces. Esa noche había identificado al empleado de la estación y lo estaba atacando cuando Logan y Peter llegaron.

-¿Quieres comer algo? – le preguntó Peter mientras la acompañaba a una mesa apartada y bien alejada del ventanal. El sitio estaba lleno, con familias y grupos de amigos cenando. Era el lugar ideal para refugiarse porque cualquier intento de captura violento llamaría la atención de tantos testigos.

Laura asintió. Llevaba dos semanas comiendo lo que encontraba y tenía mucha hambre. Se sentaron. Peter notó la delicia con que la niña observaba una hamburguesa con queso y papas de otra mesa, y le preguntó si quería eso.

-Sí.

El joven fue hasta el mostrador para hacer el pedido y regresó pronto con dos porciones y dos refrescos.

Laura abrió el paquete de su hamburguesa y comenzó a devorarla. Peter comía rápido pero su velocidad lo sorprendió.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – le preguntó para iniciar una plática.

-Once – contestó la niña sin dejar de masticar.

-Tu mutación es interesante.

-También la tuya – contestó, chupando la salsa de los dedos.

-Sabes que no es conveniente enseñarla en lugares públicos.

Laura rio traviesa y cerró su puño derecho para liberar sus garras.

-¡Ey, no es broma! – amonestó Peter nervioso y miró alrededor. Por suerte la gente estaba en su mundo y no se había dado cuenta -. Esconde eso.

Laura rio más.

-Está bien – obedeció y siguió comiendo.

Enseguida los dos terminaron el plato.

-¿Quieres helado o malteada? – invitó el joven.

-No sé qué es eso – replicó la niña y se encogió de hombros.

-¿En serio no lo sabes? – se sorprendió Peter -. ¿Dónde has vivido todo este tiempo?

-En Alkali Lake – contestó Laura como lo más natural. Confiaba en el joven porque Logan había confiado en él -. Hui de allí hace dos semanas para encontrar a mi padre.

-Vaya, mi amigo, el que conociste en la estación y tiene tu misma mutación, también se interesa en ese lugar, como habrás notado.

-Lo sé, él es mi padre.

Peter escupió su refresco y casi la punta del sorbete le entró en un orificio de la nariz.

Laura rio tanto que tuvo que cubrirse la boca con ambas manos.

-Te sorprendí, ¿cierto? Te llamas Peter.

-Sí – tosió el joven -. ¿Cómo escapaste de allí?

-Me ayudó Gabriela.

-¿Gabriela es tu madre? – preguntó el joven con celos.

-No, yo no tengo madre – explicó la niña -. Ella me cuidó siempre y podría decirse que sí, lo fue – se puso triste -. Stryker la mató cuando me ayudaba a salir pero si no fuera por lo que ella hizo, todavía seguiría en ese lugar. ¿Helado y qué dijiste para comer?

Peter tardó unos segundos mientras acomodaba las ideas. Era extraño que alguien lo retrasara haciéndolo reflexionar.

-O malteadas. Son postres, cosas dulces – se levantó -. Quédate aquí que traeré dos de cada uno para que pruebes.

Laura asintió obediente aunque no tenía planes de levantarse. 

El joven regresó con dos malteadas y dos helados.

-Cómete primero este para que no se derrita – le indicó el helado y le pasó una cucharita. Laura probó un bocado generoso y se pasó la lengua por los labios, claramente satisfecha -. Sabe bien, ¿cierto?

-Sí, Peter. Oye, ¿adónde fue mi padre? ¿Crees que esté bien?

-Sí, él sabe cuidarse – replicó Peter para tranquilizarla -. Te llevaré a Westchester, donde él vive con nosotros. ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien – aceptó Laura y le pasó la lengua a su cuchara pero al alzarla se ensució la punta de la nariz.

Enternecido, Peter le limpió el helado con una servilleta. A Laura le conmovió el gesto y se dio cuenta de que estaba entre verdaderos amigos.

…………………..

Logan apagó el motor y metió la motocicleta dentro de una cueva para refugiarse. El par de helicópteros sobrevolaba la zona e iluminaba el sendero. Tenía que esconderse antes de que lo encontraran. Además necesitaba meditar lo que había pasado y empezaba a sentir que su mente iba a estallar con imágenes y recuerdos. Si algo le había enseñado Charles Xavier, era a focalizarse y se sentó contra el muro rocoso de la cueva para concentrarse y controlar su mente. Los recuerdos borrosos regresaban como fotografías y distintas sensaciones profundas lo acosaban. Logan se apretó la cabeza y presionó los ojos para tranquilizarse. No fue fácil pero tenía que hacerlo.

Casi sin querer, recordó cuando su esqueleto era de hueso y el instante en que lo obligaban a entrar en una especie de piscina y lo cubrían de cables, y la figura de un militar joven que se le acercaba. También había un científico, Trask, o algo así, no podía recordarlo bien. El soldado tenía un rango alto pero no podía acordarse del apellido. Tal vez porque le había hecho demasiado daño.

Abrió los ojos asustado y sudoroso. Esas imágenes valían oro para recuperar la memoria: militares, un científico, Trask, y la visión de su cuerpo antes de ser intervenido. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que esa niña, Laura, había apuntado al empleado con unas garras de adamantium como las suyas. Se preguntó si no había sido él el único experimento y el estómago se le revolvió al pensar que podían haber llegado a experimentar con niños.

Oyó que los motores de los helicópteros se alejaban para rastrear otra zona. Logan recargó la cabeza contra el muro rocoso y suspiró profundo. Tenía que regresar a la mansión para pedir ayuda a Charles, y también para encontrarse con esa pequeña porque estaba convencido de que Peter la tenía que haber llevado hasta allí. Esperó a no oír más los helicópteros con su mutación y salió de la cueva con la moto y cautela extrema.

…………..

Peter sorprendió a todos cuando llegó a Westchester con Laura y como la niña le había permitido que revelara su identidad, se asombraron todavía más al decirles hija de quién era. Charles la llevó a su despacho y le pidió a Peter que lo aguardara afuera. 

Laura estaba maravillada pero no asustada con la cantidad de gente desconocida porque se daba cuenta de dos cuestiones: la primera, que todos eran mutantes como ella y, la segunda, que conocían y querían a su padre.

Charles la tomó de la mano y la acercó al centro del despacho. Le pidió que respirara profundo y cerrara los ojos.

-Soy telépata, ¿sabes lo que es ser un telépata? – le preguntó antes de tratarla.

Laura asintió. Había sido una niña aplicada y había estudiado y leído mucho.

-Puedes meterme en mi cabeza y leer mi mente. Hubo una como tú, se llamaba Emma Frost, sus archivos están en el despacho de él.

Charles había conocido a Emma y sabía de su destino y de otros mutantes amigos: torturados y asesinados en el laboratorio de Bolivar Trask.

-¿Te refieres al doctor Trask?

-¿Lo conoce? – interrogó la niña sorprendida.

-Así es – replicó Charles con tristeza y recordó el encuentro en París y más tarde en la Casa Blanca. El Gobierno había cancelado los proyectos del científico y había cerrado su laboratorio pero parecía que el hombre se las había ingeniado para proseguir. La ayuda del coronel Stryker había sido fundamental por su posición en el ejército y esa base en Alkali Lake, guardaba muchos y oscuros secretos así como el pasado de Logan -. Entraré en tu mente, Laura. Solo si me lo permites, para leer quién eres exactamente y lo que has vivido. También para conseguir información sobre el sitio donde has estado y ayudarte a ti y a tu padre.

-¿No podría simplemente preguntarme lo que quiera saber? – cuestionó la niña a la que le gustaban las cosas simples y directas, como a Logan -. Tengo buena memoria y me acuerdo de todo.

-Me será más fácil si veo tus imágenes y, además, tienes recuerdos dormidos, reprimidos, o demasiado lejanos a los que podría acceder yo, solo si entro en tu mente.

Laura se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien.

Charles esperó a que cerrara los ojos y se relajara. Lo supo cuando su respiración se hizo más profunda y honda. Apoyó las yemas de los índices en los costados de los ojos de la niña y se concentró. Vio su vida completa, desde que llegó al mundo hasta que se cruzó en el estacionamiento con el antiguo empleado de la base. Fue demasiada información y la discriminó con su poder para comprenderla. Laura había sido llevada a una sala recién nacida y entregada a una científica, Gabriela Haller, que en ese momento era la mano derecha de Trask. Ella había criado prácticamente a Laura y la había mantenido alejada de los horrores que se gestaban en esa base. Le confesó a los nueve años sus orígenes para que entendiera quién era y cuando la niña quiso escapar y encontrar su identidad localizando a su familia, Gabriela se sacrificó para que lo lograra. La doctora Haller había dado su vida por Laura. 

Charles le envió paz y calma porque sabía que había sacudido sus recuerdos, y abrió los ojos.

-Ya terminamos, Laura – le explicó con suavidad y le sonrió cuando la niña lo miró finalmente -. Gracias por tu ayuda.

-¿Le sirvió? – quiso saber la niña y se frotó los brazos. Se sentía extraña con tanta tranquilidad y bostezó.

-Muchísimo – y cambió de tema -. Peter me dijo que te llevó a cenar así que ya no debes tener hambre – la niña sacudió la cabeza -. ¿Te gustaría que él te llevara a alguna de las habitaciones disponibles que hay en la casa para que descanses?

-No tengo sueño, señor Xavier – explicó, decidida -. Quiero encontrar a mi padre.

-Y lo harás, pero estás bostezando y el cansancio te gana – le replicó el telépata -. Por cierto, puedes llamarme Charles. Tu padre me llama así.

-Está bien – y volvió a bostezar. Gruñó porque no quería hacerlo -. No, de veras. Quiero quedarme despierta hasta que mi padre regrese. ¿Tienen tele? Puedo mirar tele.

Charles sonrió condescendiente.

-Pero una niña inteligente como tú me parece que se divertirá más en la biblioteca.

-Prefiero la tele – aseveró Laura con su firmeza -. Puedo mirarla con Peter.

-Está bien – sonrió el telépata, maravillado del carácter resuelto y testarudo que había heredado sin dudas de Logan.

-Espera, Charles – suspiró la niña -. ¿Leíste todo sobre mí?

-Correcto.

-Entonces, debes saber quién es mi madre verdadera. Logan es mi padre pero, ¿quién es mi madre?

-No pude encontrar esa respuesta – contestó Charles con sinceridad -. Tus recuerdos comienzan desde el momento en que viniste al mundo y fuiste transportada a una habitación con la doctora Haller, que te estaba esperando.

-Ella me contó eso – recordó la niña -. Que me estaba esperando cuando me daban a luz y me cuidó desde ese momento.

-Te dijo la verdad.

-Ella nunca me mintió – respondió Laura con confianza y orgullo.

-No, jamás – le aseguró Charles y se acercó con la silla a la puerta para abrirle a Peter. Le comunicó que la niña quería ver televisión con él y el joven se alegró -. Pero cuida lo que miran, Peter. Nada de películas violentas ni subidas de tono.

Peter pensó que si hubiera visto a Laura apuntándole como lo hizo con sus garras en la estación, se daría cuenta de que esa niña sabía más de violencia que todos ellos juntos a su edad. Pero las órdenes de Charles Xavier eran preceptos que él acataba sin cuestionarlos.

-Nada de porno ni películas violentas – aceptó y tomó a la niña de la mano -. Bien, veamos los canales infantiles, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué es porno? – preguntó Laura, frunciendo el ceño.

-Mierda – murmuró Peter inaudible y Charles se frotó la cara.

……………..

Logan regresó a la madrugada a Westchester. Había sido precavido y por eso tardó tanto, eligiendo caminos alternos y apagando el motor de a ratos para captar ruidos extraños. Afortunadamente no sabían dónde vivía porque para el ejército y para Trask, su rastro se perdía en el desierto helado de las Montañas Rocosas, ocho años atrás, cuando escapó de Alkali Lake.

Laura tenía su mismo sentido auditivo así que escuchó su voz cuando saludaba a Ororo, y corrió a saludarlo.

-¡Hola, papi! – lo abrazó de la cintura como había hecho en la estación.

-¿Qué? – Logan por poco se cayó de espaldas.

Laura lo miró a los ojos con toda su alegría e inocencia.

-Eres mi padre. Mira – cerró el puño para enseñarle sus garras -. Esto lo heredé de ti.

Logan suspiró, descreído, y se inclinó de cuclillas para estar a su altura.

-Ese lugar horrible que nombraste, Alkali Lake, es un centro clandestino de experimentos – explicó y enseguida pensó si la niña sabría al menos lo que era “clandestino” -. Me has sido de una ayuda enorme al encontrar a ese sujeto en el estacionamiento pero no tenemos nada en común, salvo nuestras mutaciones.

-Ella dice la verdad, Logan – comunicó Charles, entrando. Logan reclamaba a los demás que fueran directos y así lo fue al contárselo -. Leí sus recuerdos. Ahora, si quieres una prueba de ADN, Hank podría hacerte una en su laboratorio.

A esto último el lobo no entendió si bromeaba o hablaba en serio. Se puso de pie pero siguió apoyando la mano sobre el hombro de Laura.

-Charles, es una locura, no puede ser – se negó a aceptar.

-¿No recuerdas el vacío que expresas sufrir de forma constante? – lo indagó Charles -. ¿No piensas que tal vez se trate de algún ser querido que hayas tenido que abandonar en ese lugar? ¿Qué tal una hija?

Peter llegó de la sala. Se había tardado para darles intimidad y se recargó contra el dintel de la puerta, observando todo callado.

Logan sacudió la cabeza. La idea no sonaba descabellada pero cambiaba su visión por completo. Él no tenía hijos, no al menos reconocidos y definitivamente no habría tenido un romance en ese sitio espantoso. 

-Papi – insistió Laura, apretándole ambas manos y mirándolo a los ojos con cariño -. Desde que tenía nueve te estoy buscando, escapé de allí para encontrarte. ¿No me quieres?

Peter se pasó la mano por los ojos. No quería emocionarse y mostrar su lado más sensible.

Charles acercó la silla hasta padre e hija.

-Laura – llamó a la niña -. Déjanos solos un momento. No es que él no te quiera, es que todavía tiene que comprender muchas cosas que tú ya sabes.

-¡Todo este viaje fue inútil! – exclamó la niña, dolida y frustrada, y corrió hacia el corredor. 

Peter se marchó detrás de ella.

Logan fue a arrojarse en una silla y se frotó la cara con ambas manos.

-Una hija, mi vacío se refería a ella – susurró, tratando de asimilar la idea.

-Así es – convino Charles e hizo silencio.

Logan echó la cabeza hacia atrás. 

-Recuperé imágenes – confesó para desviar el tema -. Estaba escondido en una cueva y recordé a un científico, Trask, y a un militar joven. También cuando me encadenaban a una piscina para ponerme esto – cerró el puño para enseñar el metal de sus garras.

-Bolivar Trask fue un científico que experimentó con mutantes y que nos ayudaste a detener cuando viajaste en el tiempo en 1973 y nos visitaste – explicó Charles, mientras se le acercaba -. La otra persona que nombras, el militar, puede ser el coronel William Stryker. 

Logan sintió una mezcla de horror, dolor y pánico indescriptibles y soltó un aullido al oír ese nombre. Lo asociaba con mucha angustia y con mucha tortura. Desde donde estaba, Laura lo oyó y lloró. Peter la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Lo odio! – gritó el lobo -. ¡Lo odio más que a nadie!

-Logan, tranquilízate – pidió Charles asustado y pensó si no sería buena idea meterse en su mente en ese momento para ayudarlo. 

-Charles – lo miró a los ojos -. Entra en mi cabeza y saca toda esta mierda a la luz.

-No puedo – recapacitó el telépata -. Los recuerdos son demasiado angustiantes y podría crearte un trauma tan grande que te haría colapsar.

-¿Y después de que colapse?

-Quedarías en estado catatónico, Logan – informó Charles apesadumbrado -. Los recuerdos tienen que surgir por sí mismos. No con mi ayuda.

-¡Maldita sea! – se levantó y apretó los puños enseñando sus garras. Era un mecanismo para quitar a flote la ira y frustración -. ¡Tengo que ir a esa base! ¡Debo ir ya mismo y enfrentar mi pasado!

El telépata comprendió que sería inútil detenerlo. Recordó que para eso estaba el equipo X-Men, para ayudarse unos a otros.

-Si vas a entrar en esa base, deja que reúna a todos – le propuso -. También a Magneto.

Logan pasó saliva. Erik Lehnsherr no le caía nada bien, de hecho, habían intentado asesinarse en algunas batallas, pero era un supremacista defensor de la causa mutante y no dudaría en acabar con esa base.

-Deja que me comunique con él – solicitó Charles -. Vendrá de Genosha enseguida.

Logan asintió y se retiró a prepararse. El telépata enfiló hacia el ascensor para conectarse con Cerebro y rastrear al equipo y a Magneto. 

El lobo se fue tranquilizando a medida que caminaba y comenzó a tomar conciencia de que tenía una hija. Se trataba de un hecho inesperado e inaudito para él por la clase de vida que había llevado. Pero allí estaba esa niña y si Charles tenía razón, y la tenía la mayor parte del tiempo, su recuerdo de ella era ese vacío que tanto lo acosaba. Sin darse cuenta, a través de sus recuerdos reprimidos, él la extrañaba. Con su audición privilegiada, captó los sollozos de Laura y se dirigió a la habitación de dónde provenían. La encontró gimiendo en un abrazo consolador de Peter.

Logan entró. No tenía palabras para expresarle al muchacho cuánto valoraba que la estuviera consolando. El joven le hizo lugar en el sofá, poniendo a la niña en su regazo, y Logan se sentó y la transportó al suyo. 

Laura mantenía los ojos cerrados y, en medio del llanto, sintió el cambio de brazos y el olor de su padre. Lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi liberó sus garras, y sepultó la cabeza en su pecho. Lloraba por todo lo que estaba viviendo. Lloraba porque al fin conocía a su familia y lloraba por Gabriela.

No había cursos para ser padres y menos para consolar hijos. Logan no tenía un manual donde consultar qué hacer así que simplemente le masajeó la espalda.

-No me dejes – pidió Laura entre sollozos. El lobo la apretó más -. Ahora que te encontré, ahora que sabes quién soy, podremos estar juntos para siempre.

-Mira, pequeña – le habló tranquilo y suave -. Tú eres la pieza fundamental para entender mi pasado y ni siquiera sabía que existías. Ahora que te recuperé sin buscarte, quiero terminar lo que tuve que empezar hace mucho y volveré a ti.

Laura era muy inteligente y creyó comprender a lo que se refería con “terminar algo que tuvo que empezar.”

-Viajarás a Alkali Lake.

-Sí – confirmó Logan -. Pero no iré solo sino con otros mutantes, que me protegerán y me ayudarán a ganar. Buscaré mi pasado para vivir mi presente contigo.

-Cuídate.

-Por supuesto que lo haré – aseveró Logan -. Lo haré por ti.

-Y descubre quién es mi madre.

Logan alzó una ceja confundido pero era cierto: la niña tenía que tener una madre y se preguntó si no habría existido alguna amante de la que nada podía recordar. 

-Volveré con respuestas – prometió.

Peter intervino.

-Yo me quedaré aquí contigo, Laura – le aseguró -. Para cuidarte mientras regresan.

La niña se sintió tranquila porque el joven se había ganado su confianza.

Logan se dio cuenta del sacrificio que Peter tenía que estar haciendo porque era siempre el primero que se alistaba en las misiones. 

-Volveré pronto – repitió a modo de despedida. Besó la cabeza de su hija antes de deshacer el abrazo para ponerse de pie -. Adiós, Laura – miró al muchacho -. Adiós, Peter, y gracias.

-De nada – contestó el joven y se cruzó de brazos.

Al salir, Logan escuchó la voz de su hija.

-Ahora que se van todos, ¿podemos ver eso de porno?

A Logan se le subió el corazón a la garganta y enseguida escuchó la exclamación de Peter.

-¡No! ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Ni sabes lo que es eso! Mejor, vamos a la sala a mirar más caricaturas.

-Está bien.

-Y olvida esa palabra.

-Está bien,

Logan sonrió antes de marcharse.

………….

Magneto y el equipo X-Men tenían posiciones enfrentadas y en más de una ocasión se habían trenzado, pero si Charles Xavier le pedía ayuda, él no dudaba en dejar lo que estuviera haciendo para acercársele. Por eso dejó Genosha en un parpadeo y después de atravesar el océano volando con su mutación, aterrizó en el jardín nocturno de Westchester. 

Charles estaba ansioso esperando su llegada y Erik fue el último que se presentó para que el grupo estuviera completo. El telépata los despidió desde la pista de despegue del jet y se dirigió hasta la cámara de Cerebro para seguir conectado al equipo.

Logan no se sentía cómodo con Erik adentro de la nave, tampoco Kurt, que recibía reprimendas verbales del líder de Genosha de tanto en tanto cuando también amonestaba a su hijo Peter. Es que Kurt y Peter eran inseparables para las travesuras.

Magneto no dirigió ni una palabra a Logan aunque Charles le hubiera explicado ya cuando lo llamó, que se adentrarían en Alkali Lake para acabar con la base de experimentos mutantes y porque el lobo necesitaba descubrir su pasado. Erik había aceptado ayudarlos porque su causa ameritaba atacar sedes como esa base y, principalmente, porque Charles se lo había pedido. Eran amantes y no secretos. Sin embargo, sus objetivos distintos los mantenían separados: Magneto en Genosha, Charles en Westchester.

Hank aterrizó el jet a pocas millas de la base. Buscaron un claro en el bosque para idear el plan de entrada y ataque. Charles les comunicó mentalmente que Alkali Lake poseía varios túneles subterráneos que no eran muy vigilados por donde podrían irrumpir. Lo sabía gracias a la memoria de Laura. 

Raven se camufló bajo la forma de un soldado y salió a dar un vistazo. Regresó para comunicar que Stryker había llegado hacía poco y permanecía adentro. No tenía noticias de Trask pero se suponía que también se encontraba allí.

La mirada de Logan se encendió. Magneto reconoció la furia fría que provocaba el deseo de venganza en sus ojos. Él, más que cualquiera, podía entenderlo pero se reservó la opinión. En cambio, pensó que con el lobo pasional y vengativo, la empresa resultaría rápida y un éxito. 

El plan era simple: entrar por la fuerza atacando a todos a su paso. Sería una llegada sorpresiva y tomarían a los soldados desprevenidos. 

Logan y Magneto se ubicaron a la cabeza del grupo. El lobo corriendo y Erik volando. Los mutantes atravesaron el túnel y a medida que corrían, se iban cruzando con diferentes soldados. Algunos tuvieron tiempo de disparar antes de caer fulminados, pero la mayoría se desplomó sin entender por qué.

Charles había recuperado de la niña el plano del lugar a grandes rasgos. Conectado a la mente de su hermana Raven, la envió al lugar exacto donde guardaban el archivo para que se lo llevara, y le indicó a Logan el sitio donde estaba el laboratorio. Allí el lobo se cruzaría finalmente con Trask y con la cámara donde había sido torturado para transformar su esqueleto.

Raven le contó a Logan lo que Charles le transmitía. 

Magneto intervino.

-Yo también tengo cuentas pendientes con Trask – explicó -. Hizo mucho daño a muchos hermanos nuestros.

Logan pensó si no estaba soñando. Era imposible que el mismísimo Magneto lo acompañara pero comprendía su razón. Los dos juntos, enemigos que tantas batallas se habían dado, corrieron por los pasillos para encontrar el científico y vengar a los mutantes. 

Stryker había llegado con dos soldados como custodia al laboratorio, alertado por el ataque que estaban sufriendo. Le ordenó a Trask, que se encontraba analizando muestras, que recogiera lo imprescindible y huyeran de allí. El coronel no era cobarde pero sabía que su ejército no estaba preparado para enfrentar a una horda de mutantes.

-Lo más importante no está aquí sino en los archivos – replicó el científico.

-Los archivos se encuentran almacenados en el otro extremo de la base – observó el coronel -. No hay tiempo de llegar hasta allí. Sígame y saldremos de este lugar.

-No, aguarde – se negó Trask escandalizado -. No voy a abandonar esos documentos. ¡Se trata del trabajo de toda mi vida!

-Y va a perder la vida si se empecina en conseguirlos – remató el militar tajante -. Vamos, doctor. Cada segundo cuenta con estos engendros atacando.

-¡No me iré, coronel! – se plantó Trask en el centro del laboratorio.

-¿Sabe lo que los mutantes le harán si llegan ahora y lo capturan después de lo que usted les ha hecho? – espetó Stryker para hacerlo entrar en razón -. Ellos saben lo que le ha hecho a su gente y. . .

El militar no pudo terminar porque sus dos soldados cayeron en seco. Uno aplastado por la puerta de metal recién arrancada y el otro con cortes punzantes de garras en el pecho. Stryker alzó la cabeza y se encontró con Magneto y Wolverine de pie, observándolos con un odio desafiante.

Trask, que tan empecinado se había mostrado, casi se desmayó del susto. En un parpadeo, Erik movió el arma de uno de los soldados caídos y le metió una bala en el centro de la frente. El científico no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cayó muerto al piso.

Stryker sacó su propia arma. No una de metal, sino una de plástico que llevaba siempre consigo por precaución porque conocía a Magneto.

Erik trató de controlarlo pero no llevaba placas ni nada metálico en el cuerpo. Eso lo enfureció. Logan se lanzó sobre el militar pero este lo esquivó con soltura y se recargó contra la pared, ya apuntando a uno y a otro mutante.

-Solo dime la maldita verdad – exigió el lobo con las garras alzadas de forma amenazadora y la voz ronca -. ¡Quiero recuperar mis recuerdos!

-La maldita verdad está en los archivos – le contestó Stryker con desdén. Aun en su posición de desventaja no les demostraría miedo -. Yo te convertí en quién eres hoy, una máquina de matar entrenada por mis hombres. El doctor Trask me ayudó pero la obra entera fue mía. ¡Mía!

Magneto no sabía si reír o llorar, y después lo llamaban a él un loco fundamentalista.

Logan volvió a demandar la verdad.

Stryker sonrió con sorna.

-¿Quieres la verdad? ¿Cuál de todas? Tienes muchos secretos, demasiados, Wolverine.

Logan pensó en lo más importante: su hija.

-Quiero saber todo sobre Laura.

-Así que esto se resume en un encuentro familiar – se mofó el coronel y sonrió -. Veo que la niña te encontró. Ella es tu hija, sí, también lo es mía.

Logan bajó las garras, aturdido. Magneto quedó de una pieza. 

Stryker sonrió otra vez. Su revelación había tenido el efecto deseado.

-Las piezas del rompecabezas empiezan a encajar, ¿cierto, Wolverine? – inquirió, divertido con lo ofuscado que el mutante se encontraba -. Una vez que Trask reemplazó tu esqueleto con adamantium, me di cuenta de que un solo mutante de tu especie era un desperdicio, tu mutación necesitaba ser repetida. 

-¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó Logan, jadeando. 

Stryker miró a Magneto, que se sentía asqueado, y luego al lobo.

-Trask creó una fórmula química compatible con tu organismo y tu mutación para que concibieras. Te drogó y yo pude penetrarte.

-¡Lo violaste! – se horrorizó Magneto y era un mutante que había visto bastantes horrores.

-No podía desperdiciar tus genes ni los míos, Wolverine – contestó el coronel con una naturalidad perturbadora. 

Logan sintió que su cuerpo tambaleaba y el mundo giraba como si estuviera dentro de una bola agitada. Sentía nausea y mareos. Era la verdad que tanto había buscado y que allí se presentaba: cruda y directa. 

Stryker reía desvergonzado.

-Algún día lo recordarás todo. ¿Sabes cuándo perdiste tus recuerdos? ¿Sabes cuándo fue el momento exacto en que tu mente se bloqueó y olvidaste hasta quién eras? Cuando ella nació y la alejamos de ti. Fue tal tu dolor, que perdiste la memoria como un mecanismo para olvidarla. 

-¡No! – aulló el lobo y atravesó al militar desprevenido con ambas garras. Se miraron con odio y repugnancia. El militar quedó con la boca abierta y sus ojos desorbitados se fueron apagando de a poco. Logan no lo soltó ni bajó la mirada. Empujó más las garras sintiendo cómo el metal le desgarraba la piel y los órganos. Era un placer sádico que no podía consolar la turbación que sentía pero necesitaba hacerlo. Era eso: venganza.

Stryker vomitó sangre negra por algunos minutos hasta que se desplomó sin vida. Logan arrancó las garras para que cayera al piso y contempló el cadáver con aborrecimiento. 

-Vamos, Raven ya habrá conseguido los archivos – Magneto lo trajo a la realidad -. Allí debe estar el resto de tu historia – dio media vuelta y con un giro elegante de su capa se marchó.

Logan escupió el cadáver y lo acompañó.

………………


	2. Segunda Parte

El Recuerdo Perdido

Dedicado a @KiKaLoBe

Segunda Parte

Logan siguió a Magneto por el estrecho pasillo, aunque seguirlo es un decir porque caminaba como un autómata. La revelación de Stryker había activado su memoria. Imágenes, sonidos y olores le llegaban como relámpagos sin que su cerebro los pudiera procesar. Parecía que sus sentidos estuvieran fuera de control. Hacía su mayor esfuerzo para seguir andando pero en un momento tuvo que recargarse contra la pared.

Magneto volteó hacia él y lo incentivó a continuar. Entendía por lo que el lobo estaba pasando pero el tiempo ameritaba y tenían que encontrarse con el resto del equipo. 

Logan respiraba profundo. Jadeaba y las gotas de sudor le corrían por la frente. Alzó la mirada hacia Erik y comprendió que no toleraría el viaje de regreso. Le tenía fobia a los vuelos y no soportaría encerrarse. No cuando su mente necesitaba despejarse, no cuando su organismo le demandaba un espacio abierto y soledad.

-Regresen ustedes. Yo me quedaré por aquí.

-Esto es simple – contestó Magneto con poca paciencia y alzó las manos para controlar el metal de su cuerpo -. Si no regreso contigo, tendré que vérmelas con Charles.

Logan no supo si era broma o no el comentario, pero sintió la presión en su esqueleto y soltó un gemido.

-¡No! – gritó -. ¡Necesito estar solo! ¡De veras! ¡Déjame! ¡Sabré regresar!

Magneto pensaba llevárselo amarrado por la fuerza. No tenía intenciones de lastimarlo pero era imperante que dejaran ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

-¡No entiendes lo que ese hijo de puta hizo conmigo, maldita sea! – le espetó Logan con furia -. ¡Voy a enloquecer si me llevan con ustedes!

Erik era un mutante práctico y de esa manera había sobrevivido. Antes de que sus gritos llamaran la atención y viendo la resistencia que oponía, fue por lo sano: arrancó un trozo de metal de una puerta y le golpeó en la cabeza. No para lastimarlo con una lesión cerebral sino para dormirlo. 

Logan azotó el suelo inconsciente. Su cuerpo podía recuperarse en cuestión de segundos pero la tensión por la memoria recuperada lo mantuvo dormido. 

Magneto lo cargó en brazos y enfiló hacia el lugar de encuentro. Comprendía la necesidad del mutante de estar solo pero más entendía la discusión que se desataría con Charles si no regresaba con él a Westchester.

Cuando llegó al punto de reunión, los demás ya lo estaban esperando. Raven portaba varias carpetas y Warren, Scott y Hank la ayudaban sosteniendo otras tantas. Es que había demasiados archivos como demasiados experimentos con mutantes. Eso era escalofriante y les demostraba lo liberadora que resultaría la destrucción de esa base. A los pocos segundos que llegó Magneto, se presentó Kurt con un chasquido.

-Ya está – anunció con su marcado acento germano -. Los dispositivos están activados y este lugar volará en diez minutos. ¿Qué le ocurrió? – se asustó de ver a Logan inconsciente.

-Nada grave – contestó Magneto escueto -. Se golpeó al regresar.

Jean Grey observó la herida.

-No se trató de nada metálico, ¿cierto, Erik? – le insinuó con una mirada maliciosa. Todos conocían cuánto se aborrecían ambos mutantes y ella no necesitaba leerlo para deducir qué podía haber pasado.

Magneto la ignoró y volteó hacia Kurt.

-Dijiste que nos quedan diez minutos. Teletranspórtanos hasta el jet.

Kurt extendió las manos para los demás se las tomaran y con otro chasquido desapareció, llevándose al equipo. Reaparecieron todos juntos a los pies del avión. Subieron y mientras se acomodaban, comenzaron a sonar los primeros detonadores que Kurt había colocado en los diferentes cimientos de la base. La misión consistía en que Logan recuperara información y Alkali Lake fuera destruida por completo. Se podría decir, entonces, que el trabajo había resultado exitoso.

Entre Ororo y Warren ubicaron a Logan en una camilla adherida al suelo y lo maniataron con cintos de cuero para el despegue. 

Magneto se sentó junto a la ventanilla y aunque parecía observar el paisaje con los estruendos y las cortinas de humo que comenzaban a elevarse a lo lejos, su mirada estaba ausente. Todavía no digería el asco que le producía el secreto que Stryker le había revelado a Logan. Era demasiado escabroso y se preguntaba cómo lo elaboraría el mutante. Sin dudas, Charles iba a ayudarlo pero sería un proceso lento y doloroso.

Hank tomó el control de la nave y pronto dejaron atrás el paisaje de nieve para elevarse por el cielo. Desde allí pudieron apreciar cómo la base era destruida. Ya no habría más un centro clandestino de experimentos y con Trask y Stryker asesinados, se quitaban de encima a dos enemigos importantes.

………………

Al perder Logan la conciencia, los recuerdos le fluyeron con mayor libertad. Las imágenes, sonidos y olores tomaron forma y cobraron sentido a través de los recuerdos borrados que ahora se le presentaban en la mente como una película fragmentada. Podía tratarse de un sueño pero no lo era y Logan lo sabía. Ya en pleno vuelo los recuerdos se intensificaron. Se sacudió entre las ataduras y apretó los puños instintivamente, dejando salir sus garras.

-Erik – Jean lo estaba vigilando y pidió ayuda.

Magneto se acercó y extendió la mano para controlarlo mediante el metal de su esqueleto.

-¿Está teniendo una pesadilla? – se preocupó Kurt.

-Está recuperando sus recuerdos – afirmó Jean, después de leerlo -. Hay que dejarlo tranquilo – Scott se le acercó por detrás y apoyó cariñosamente una mano sobre el hombro de su novia. Tenía sus desacuerdos con Logan pero lo apreciaba como a todo el equipo.

-¿Al fin sabrá la verdad? – preguntó Kurt ahora ansioso.

-No lo sé – respondió la telépata enigmática -. Pero él nos contará lo que desee que sepamos.

Kurt asintió y fue a sentarse junto a Warren, que para su fortuna se encontraba solo.

Jean continuó vigilando a Logan. No se introducía en su mente por respeto y porque sabía el universo oscuro que podría encontrar allí. 

Logan se sacudió y sacó a relucir las garras de cuenta nueva cuando revivió el espantoso experimento que le habían hecho para reemplazar sus huesos por el adamantium. Fue un dolor lacerante que estuvo a un paso de matarlo y que se compatibilizó con su propio ADN, o, ¿por qué otro motivo podía haberle legado a su hija el metal con su mutación? Su hija. . . del experimento brincó a la niña. No tenía recuerdos de la violación porque Trask lo había drogado lo suficiente para el coronel lo sometiera sin violencia. El científico, ahora Logan lo recordaba, le había tenido siempre miedo. En cambio, Stryker había sentido fascinación y aborrecimiento hacia él y en el fondo, mucha envidia. En apariencia, el militar despreciaba a los mutantes pero por dentro los admiraba y anhelaba tener alguna mutación. La de Logan le fascinaba porque pensaba en el alcance de ese poder de sanación instantánea y de esas garras como un soldado. Stryker había soñado en convertir a Wolverine en una máquina de guerra aunque, en realidad, él mismo deseaba ser esa máquina. Por eso había buscado engendrar un hijo con él, para que esa mezcla genética compensara de alguna manera el no poseer ninguna mutación.

La mente de Logan sacó a la luz fragmentos del embarazo. Recordó la incertidumbre al notar los primeros cambios en su cuerpo. Al principio los había entendido como daños colaterales a los experimentos hasta que el sádico de Stryker le explicó lo que le habían hecho con Trask. También recordaba cómo crecía su vientre, los movimientos del feto y el terror que le ocasionaba el imaginar el dar a luz. Una cesárea quedaría descartada por la rapidez con que su organismo podía cicatrizar. 

Logan rechazó al principio a la criatura porque era producto de una violación de su enemigo y porque sabía que esa base no era el lugar adecuado para un bebé. Cuando supo la noticia pensó en encontrar la manera de abortarlo, total, atravesaba el primer trimestre y estaba a tiempo. Intentó hundirse en el vientre el tenedor de plástico que le daban con la comida, pero se encontraba bien vigilado y los guardias entraron a impedírselo. 

Stryker ordenó que se lo confinara a una camilla, maniatado y alimentado por medio de una sonda y suero. No lo sedó porque adoraba verlo sufrir y se dedicó a visitarlo cada vez que llegaba a la base para molestarlo. Jamás volvió a someterlo sexualmente porque Logan no lo atraía físicamente sino solo por su mutación. En cambio, le hacía observaciones punzantes para preocuparlo o le acariciaba el vientre para sentir a su hijo porque eso le remarcaba una y otra vez, que la criatura sería suya: un Stryker de pies a cabeza.

De a poco, Logan fue aceptando su situación. No tenía el espíritu para resignarse pero entendía que luchar le provocaría más daño. Por eso se tranquilizó con el tiempo y cuando Trask advirtió que no intentaría abortar más ni lastimarse, Stryker lo liberó de la camilla y lo confinó a su celda. 

Logan no aceptaba a la criatura ni aun cuando escuchaba sus latidos y la observaba por el monitor del sonógrafo. Pero todo cambió cuando Trask le advirtió que sería una niña. Fue en ese instante en que cobró dimensión de lo que significaba una hija y la amó. Transformó su actitud porque por primera vez tuvo esperanza y ya no se mostró agresivo con los controles médicos ni con la gente que le acercaba la comida. Pero se volvió sobreprotector y le costaba dejar que le revisaran el vientre.

Stryker entendió que había desarrollado afecto hacia su hija y se dedicó a explicarle que le sería quitada cuando naciera. Logan no decía nada pero internamente se convencía de que antes pasarían por su cadáver y era difícil matarlo. Ideaba planes de escape imposibles porque tenía fe. Se juraba que no permitiría que se la arrancaran de los brazos cuando naciera. Sin embargo, el alumbramiento fue difícil. El experimento de Trask había adaptado su cuerpo que no estaba preparado para dar a luz naturalmente. Tardó nueve días en liberar el feto. No murió en el proceso ni mató a la niña porque ambos poseían el don de cicatrizar instantáneamente. 

Finalmente, con el último empujón que la sacó de su cuerpo, perdió la conciencia. Por eso nunca la sostuvo, ni la escuchó llorar ni la conoció. Laura tampoco tenía recuerdos de él al nacer porque su memoria comenzaba cuando él ya había perdido el conocimiento.

Logan despertó horas más tarde en su celda, asesado y recostado en el camastro, y con el vientre vacío. Vacío, esa era la sensación que le había quedado. Olvidó su pasado como un mecanismo para sobrevivir al dolor. Olvidó para no recordar que había perdido la batalla contra Stryker y le había fallado a su hija. Olvidó porque la extrañaba y no podía vivir con ese vacío en el vientre.

…………….

Laura reía con ganas porque las caricaturas eran divertidas. Las conocía gracias a Gabriela y Peter reía más que ella. Habían preparado un pote de palomitas de maíz y estaban sentados los dos en el sofá comiendo y viendo la tele. La niña llevaba dos semanas durmiendo en estado de alerta así que estaba muy cansada. Ahora se sentía cómoda en la mansión y con Peter. Recargó la cabeza contra el hombro del joven y cerró los ojos.

Peter masticaba las palomitas y reía a carcajadas. De repente reparó en que Laura se había dormido contra su hombro. Con cuidado dejó el pote casi vacío sobre la mesa de café y la acomodó en los brazos para llevarla a la cama. Antes de subir la escalera bifurcada, se cruzó con Charles, que regresaba de la cámara de Cerebro.

-La misión fue un éxito, Peter – anunció satisfecho -. Están regresando a casa – observó a la niña dormida -. ¿A dónde vas a llevarla?

-Estaba pensando en la habitación que utilizó Jubileé, que ahora está de vacaciones.

-No – sacudió Charles la cabeza -. Esa está alejada. Déjala en una donde la podamos escuchar si despierta.

-Es que yo no pensaba dejarla sola – respondió el joven -. Pensé arroparla en la habitación de Jubileé y quedarme a su lado escuchando música o comiendo algo.

El telépata le sonrió con orgullo.

-Eres un excelente muchacho, Peter. Lo supe desde el momento en que te di las llaves del coche para que lo devolvieras cuando nos conocimos en el 73, ¿lo recuerdas?

Peter rio. Sí, lo recordaba con alegría porque aquel acto de confianza ciega de Charles le había levantado la autoestima en ese momento.

-Le prometí a Logan que cuidaría a su hija – explicó. Laura bostezó en sueños y él la acomodó con cuidado -. Y ella me cae muy bien porque me recuerda a mi hermanita a su edad – enfiló hacia los escalones -. Me retiro, Charles. ¿Necesitas algo antes?

-Nada, Peter – sacudió la cabeza -. Iré a mi despacho a terminar unos papeles y me daré un baño para esperarlos.

Peter iba a observar que Charles se aseaba cada vez que sabía que su padre visitaría Westchester pero se reservó el comentario. Si el telépata lo leyó o no nunca lo supo.

-Nos vemos más tarde – se despidió Charles -. Avísame si Laura despierta.

-Sí, claro – aceptó el joven mientras subía.

………….

Por la mañana regresó el jet y fue una revolución cuando Hank bajó con Logan en brazos. Laura se liberó de la mano de Peter y corrió hacia su padre llorando pero Raven la sujetó mientras le avisaba que solo estaba dormido y no malherido como la niña había interpretado.

Charles leyó que su hermana decía la verdad y se lo confirmó a Laura para sosegarla. También le recordó que Logan no podía permanecer lastimado por su mutación al igual que ella.

Laura razonó que el telépata tenía razón pero se mantuvo inmóvil observando a su padre. Peter corrió a tomarle la mano de cuenta nueva y la alejó del grupo. Se puso de cuclillas para estar a su altura.

-Constantemente tenemos misiones donde debemos luchar contra los villanos – le explicó sencillamente. Ella lo escuchaba entre hipidos -. A veces nos lastiman pero solo un poquito porque ¿sabes qué? Entre todos nos protegemos, por eso viajamos en grupo, para cuidarnos y que nadie se lastime demasiado. ¿Lo entiendes?

-¿Mi papá se lastimó en esta misión? – reclamó, pasándose la mano por los ojos.

Peter la ayudó a limpiarlos, secándoselos con la suya.

-Un poco parece, pero solo un poco. Ya ves que Charles que lee a la gente nos aseguró que estará bien. ¿Quieres que subamos mientras Hank lo revisa aquí abajo?

-¿Por qué lo revisará aquí abajo?

-Porque aquí está el laboratorio – contestó el joven -. Bajemos más tarde que ahora tu padre necesita dormir.

La niña volteó hacia su progenitor. Hank lo había acostado en la camilla y se aprestaba a examinarlo como se lo había dicho Peter. Reparó en Charles que se aproximaba a ellos acompañado de Magneto. Erik llevaba puesto su casco porque era parte de su atuendo de batalla y para que su amante no descubriera que el secreto de Logan, al menos por ahora.

Peter se puso de pie y volvió a tomarle la mano.

-Vamos, Laura – insistió.

Ella dudó un instante pero finalmente aceptó subir con él. 

……………….

Logan despertó en su cama dentro de Westchester y parpadeó muchas veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, que se colaba por la ventana. Con lo que había recordado se sentía ofuscado y con mareos como si sufriera una resaca. Recordó el golpe en la cabeza con la pieza de metal del que ya no quedaban rastros, y se frotó la zona mascullando maldiciones contra Magneto. Bueno, tenía que admitir que él hubiera actuado igual si Erik fuera el que se negara a acompañarlos. Se sentó en la cama, mientras tomaba conciencia de lo que había recordado. Efectivamente había comprobado que tenía una hija y ella era la explicación de su sensación de vacío constante. La había querido mucho y había deseado criarla y protegerla. Sin embargo, le falló al desmayarse después de traerla al mundo. Tampoco podía olvidar que la pequeña había sido producto de una violación y que llevaba la sangre de Stryker. Además, él la había rechazado al principio. Se masajeó el vientre al tiempo que recordaba cuando estuvo a punto de clavarse desesperado el tenedor.

Abrieron la puerta de golpe y Peter entró con la niña.

-¡Papi! – exclamó Laura y corrió a la cama para abrazarlo.

Logan todavía estaba aturdido y tardó en reaccionar. Ella lo apretó de la cintura con mucha fuerza.

-Charles me aseguró de que te pondrías bien y mira: ¡ya despertaste!

-La tuviste preocupada desde que llegaste inconsciente – observó Peter -. Tuve que entretenerla llevándola de paseo por el jardín, también jugamos y miramos caricaturas.

-¡Sí! – confirmó Laura y se apartó de su padre para sonreírle de oreja a oreja -. Jugamos a las escondidas y Peter me encontró muy rápido.

Logan la observó y reconoció en ella los rasgos de Stryker. No había reparado en el parecido antes pero era evidente. La niña había heredado su mutación y su carácter pero tenía las facciones de su otro progenitor, de Stryker, de su peor enemigo, del hombre que lo había violado. Se apartó de ella mirándola con horror.

Peter notó su expresión y se les acercó. Laura miraba todo confundida.

-Lo siento – balbuceó el lobo -. Todavía me siento cansado. Mejor llévatela, Peter. Sigue jugando, pequeña. Yo me levantaré más tarde.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó el joven, desorientado. Era innegable que algo le había ocurrido.

-Retírense – ordenó Logan y se frotó la cara con las manos. También seguía con esa sensación de resaca por los recuerdos recuperados -. Necesito estar solo. Quiero quedarme un rato más aquí y me levantaré después.

-Puedo acompañarte – propuso Laura con su inocencia. Es que se trataba de estar con su padre perdido y recuperado. 

Logan se dirigió a Peter.

-Llévatela, Peter. Necesito estar solo. Necesito pensar, necesito descansar. Solo llévatela.

El joven tomó la mano de la niña y la empujó para sacarla de la habitación. Sin embargo, ella se empecinó en quedarse.

-Prometo no hacer ruido, papi – suplicó -. Déjame sentarme en una silla por aquí mientras piensas.

Logan la miró con calma. No se atrevía a explicarle por qué no podía tenerla cerca en ese momento.

-Necesito estar completamente solo, pequeña – le contestó con suavidad -. Bajaré más tarde. Te lo prometo.

-Vamos, Laura – ordenó Peter a la niña. Se daba cuenta de que el lobo ya estaba teniendo demasiada paciencia para su carácter explosivo.

Laura miró a su padre a los ojos con tristeza y dejó que el joven la alejara de él.

Cuando salieron y cerraron la puerta, Logan salió de la cama, frotándose el rostro. Necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba reflexionar, necesitaba respirar aire fresco, necesitaba acomodar sus ideas estando libre y en medio de la naturaleza. En pocas palabras, necesitaba alejarse de Westchester.

……………

Peter llevó a Laura a la sala donde estaban reunidas Jean y Ororo. Las jóvenes se alegraron de verla y la invitaron a unírseles al grupo. Peter pensó que hablarían de “cosas de chicas” y decidió despegarse por primera vez de su amiguita. Se despidió con la promesa de que la buscaría más tarde. Le dijo que estaría mirando televisión pero le mintió porque, en cambio, subió a buscar a Logan. Lo encontró metiendo sus escasas pertenencias en un morral.

-¡No me digas que vas a huir! – exclamó el muchacho, perplejo y enojado -. ¡Logan! ¿Qué te ocurre?

El lobo metió una camisa arrugada dentro del bolso.

-Recuperé mis recuerdos. Ya tengo mi memoria.

-Bien por ti.

-No sabes lo que dices, mocoso – le contestó y cerró el bolso bruscamente. Fue hasta el aparador y sacó su pistola y dos cajas de municiones del primer cajón. 

Peter se le plantó.

-Mira, Logan. Lo que descubriste debe ser una mierda porque experimentaron contigo. Es horrible, no puedo ponerme en tu lugar, pero Laura te está esperando ansiosa.

-¡Esa niña es producto de una violación! – soltó furioso. Peter palideció -. Y no fui yo el violador precisamente – suspiró y se calzó el morral en el hombro izquierdo. Listo, ya lo había hecho, había soltado el secreto y dejó fluir lo demás -. No sé qué mierda me hizo un científico loco pero me preparó para concebir y gestar. Stryker me violó y esa chiquilla es el producto que me obligó ese sádico a parir. Listo, fin de la historia.

Peter estaba paralizado, algo increíble con su mutación. Logan tuvo que empujarlo para que se hiciera a un lado y lo dejara pasar. El joven recién reaccionó cuando el lobo llegó a la puerta.

-¿Y qué jodida culpa tiene ella, Logan? – increpó, resuelto y furioso.

Logan bajó la cabeza.

-Ninguna, mocoso. Pero no puedo estar a su lado.

Peter no iba a dejarlo marcharse sin darle batalla.

-Charles dijo que tu vacío se refería a haberla perdido y tuvo razón. Aunque la hubieras concebido de esa manera espantosa, pienso que en algún punto la quisiste, sino no la habrías extrañado con esa sensación tan profunda que contabas.

Logan le respondió saliendo y cerrando de un portazo. Peter lo siguió detrás.

-¡Logan! – lo perseguía por el pasillo -. No me obligues a usar mi mutación para atajarte.

-Ni tú me obligues a usar la mía, mocoso – contestó el lobo sin detenerse.

Peter corrió y llegó a los pies de la escalera antes de que Logan volviera a mover el pie. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y una expresión de decisión férrea e irrevocable.

-No vas a dejar a esa niña – le hizo frente -. ¡No vas a abandonar a Laura!

-¿Vas a obligarme a estar con ella como Stryker me obligó a tenerla?

El joven no supo qué responder.

Logan suspiró y al llegar a su lado, le apoyó la mano sobre el hombro.

-No es que no la quiera – le explicó pausado -. Sí, la quiero, siento que la quiero y es verdad que la extrañé sin saber a quién extrañaba. Pero no estoy en condiciones emocionales para estar con ella ahora. Adiós, Peter. Afortunadamente no puedes entenderme porque si te pusieras en mi lugar, enloquecerías.

Peter no se atrevió a refutarle y, ensombrecido, bajó la cabeza. Se pasó la mano por los ojos porque sentía que se le humedecían. 

-Déjame pasar, mocoso – pidió Logan.

El muchacho se movió para que bajara. Con el morral al hombro y la pistola en la cintura, el lobo llegó hasta el recibidor de la casa. Volteó para observar la impotente sala una vez más y alzó la vista hasta el final de la escalera desde donde el joven lo observaba tristemente. Abrió la puerta principal y se marchó.

Peter bajó a los brincos y al llegar al último escalón, reparó en Laura, que había llegado hasta la sala y observaba la puerta.

-Se fue, ¿cierto? – preguntó con su vocecita cargada de dolor.

Peter corrió a abrazarla y cargarla en brazos. Lloraba y se prometía a sí mismo que él jamás la abandonaría.

…………….


	3. Tercera Parte

El Recuerdo Perdido

Aquí está una nueva parte de este fic, que dejé un tiempo guardado.

Dedicado a @KiKaLoBe, que con su ayuda lo pude concluir.

Tercera Parte

Peter llevó a Laura de la mano hasta el despacho para que Charles la consolara. El telépata comprendía que la actitud de Logan había sido inevitable. No se había atrevido a leerle la mente pero suponía que nada bueno encontraría al toparse con su pasado. 

Cuando abrió la puerta, Peter tenía la mirada abatida. Estaba tan angustiado y aturdido con la revelación del lobo, que Charles lo leyó sin querer. Se horrorizó y, por un segundo, su expresión fue de espanto. Sin embargo, enseguida reparó en Laura, que sollozaba refregándose los ojos, y pidió a Peter que la soltara para abrazarla. 

La niña corrió a sus brazos y casi chocó contra el escritorio para llegar a ellos. Refugiada en el pecho del telépata, recibió su paz y confianza porque Charles le aseguró mentalmente que Westchester sería su nuevo hogar y que su padre necesitaba alejarse por un tiempo para acomodar sus ideas. Pudo leer en Laura la decepción y el abandono que sentía. Charles solo pudo mitigar esto con más ideas de consuelo. El pasado de Logan era demasiado angustiante y era injusto que su hija padeciera sus consecuencias aunque también era inevitable que lo hiciera.

Ya más tranquila, la pequeña deshizo el abrazo y volteó hacia Peter, que se había acercado, manteniendo una distancia prudente.

-Acompáñala a su cuarto para que descanse – indicó Charles y sonrió a Laura -. Trata de dormir, pequeña. Mañana te sentirás mejor.

-¿Mi padre regresará mañana? – preguntó, esperanzada.

Charles no quería mentirle.

-No puedo responderte que sí porque no lo sé. Pero como te lo dije antes, aquí tienes un hogar, Laura – suspiró -, entiendo que tu sueño es estar con él, sin embargo, por ahora eso no es posible.

-Pero, ¿él regresará? – quiso asegurarse la niña porque la aterraba perder esa ilusión.

-Pienso que en algún momento lo hará – contestó el telépata y le envió más paz. Luego le hizo un gesto a Peter para que la buscara.

El joven la guio de la mano hasta el dormitorio. No se dijeron nada y caminaron en un triste silencio. De a ratos, la pequeña hipaba y se refregaba los ojos con la mano libre. 

Peter marchaba más despacio que de costumbre, demasiado lento para su mutación. Estaba desolado, una parte de él comprendía a Logan pero no podía aceptar que hubiera dejado a su hija para huir. Es que él de niño también había sufrido en carne propia el abandono de su padre. En su caso, Erik lo había hecho por ignorancia, pero empatizaba con la sensación desagradable que estaba padeciendo Laura.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, la niña fue a sentarse en la cama y se desanudó los zapatos. Sin ponerse el pijama, se acostó con la ropa que tenía. El joven la arropó y le preguntó antes de salir si quería que apagara la luz. Ella pidió que solo mantuviera encendido el velador porque en Alkali Lake nunca había quedado en penumbras y por eso estaba acostumbrada a dormir con una luz tenue de compañía.

Peter le dio el beso de las buenas noches y se retiró. Laura esperó a que estuviera lejos para que no la oyera y lloró desconsoladamente contra la almohada.

…………………………………

Logan reconocía que Peter tenía razón cuando había observado que su hija no tenía la culpa, de hecho, era una criatura inocente que había huido del único mundo que conocía en el laboratorio para encontrarlo. Se había ilusionado cuando lo halló y había buscado la manera de permanecer a su lado, también había creído en la palabra de su padre cuando le prometió que después de asaltar Alkali Lake, regresaría con ella y las respuestas. Por eso Logan se sintió un traidor al dejarla pero no podía lidiar con la verdad. Él, que la había buscado por años, que le había reclamado al telépata que invadiera su psiquis para descubrirla, ahora no podía hacerse cargo de ella. Charles había tenido razón al insistirle que tenía que averiguarla él mismo porque era demasiado cruda y traumática. 

Laura no tenía la culpa y, sin embargo, su existencia surgía de ese trauma. 

Robó la motocicleta de Summers y se lanzó por la carretera sin importarle si podía andar gente de Stryker buscándolo para vengarse o no. Poco y nada le interesaba lo que llegara a ocurrirle. Llegó a un bar de mala muerte, que estaba perdido en medio del desierto de la ruta. Estacionó junto a camionetas viejas y entró sin hacer ruido. No fue necesario porque adentro el bullicio hizo que su presencia pasara desapercibida. Fue hasta la barra y pidió una cerveza para empezar la noche. Mientras bebía, olió el aroma de sangre y alcohol que conocía tan bien: el de las peleas ilegales. La gente comenzó a congregarse en un cuartucho aledaño. 

Logan se masajeó los puños, recordando las épocas en que sobrevivía con lo que sacaba de esas apuestas. Nadie había podido vencerlo porque era imposible que un humano sometiera su esqueleto de Andamiantum. Pensó que así había vivido los primeros años después de escapar de Alkali Lake, cuando no podía encontrar su memoria. Ahora sabía la causa por la que la había perdido. Logan se frotó los ojos, era desagradable y hasta asqueroso rememorar que había sido violado aunque no guardara imágenes ni sensaciones porque Stryker lo había drogado para conseguirlo. Por algo su psiquis había producido tal bloqueo. Pero cayó en la cuenta de que no era la violación lo que le había borrado los recuerdos sino la pérdida de Laura. Charles se lo había hecho notar y tenía razón. 

Logan había perdido la memoria porque lo habían alejado de ella. Mientras bebía, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, alguien tocó su hombro. Howlett volteó con cara de pocos amigos. Se trataba de un hombre robusto, con una cicatriz notoria en la mejilla izquierda, que parecía producto de un arañazo con un elemento punzante.

-El invencible Wolverine – casi escupió el desconocido las palabras -. Nadie podía ganarte. ¡Claro! – sonrió con odio -. Si tenías esas garras escondidas. ¿Quién crees que me hizo esto? – gritó, señalándose la cicatriz. 

Logan no se amedrentó ni movió. Un idiota que conociera su mutación seguiría siendo un idiota, es lo que pensó. Siguió bebiendo hasta que el insolente le arrancó la botella de un manotazo y esta fue a estrellarse en el piso.

Howlett se puso de pie y le ensartó un golpe en la cara, que le partió la nariz y lo arrojó al suelo junto con los vidrios.

Poca gente puso atención a la disputa porque estaban entretenidos emborrachándose u observando la pelea en el cuartucho.

Logan miró con desprecio al sujeto bañado en sangre y la espetó.

-Sigo siendo invencible.

Y abandonó la pocilga con completa tranquilidad. Arrancó el motor de la motocicleta, pero en lugar de continuar el sendero, dobló en u para dirigirse a Westchester.

……………..

Laura despertó temprano, horas antes de que amaneciera, y saltó de la cama. Se frotó los ojos enrojecidos por la mala noche que había pasado y entró en el baño para asearse y marcharse de allí. Sí, se iría. Su objetivo había sido encontrar a su padre y conocer quién era su madre, y apenas había conseguido uno. Además, Logan se había escapado y ella estaba decidida a encontrarlo. Lo enfrentaría y le demandaría que le dijese la verdad. Laura era así: decidida y frontal porque era la hija de Logan.

Todos en la mansión dormían y Charles estaba en una habitación alejada para percibirla, seguramente en compañía de Magneto. La niña bajó a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador para surtirse de alimentos porque no sabría cómo ni cuándo conseguiría comida. Estaba llenando una mochila que encontró en la sala con todo lo que pudiera llevar, cuando su olfato y oído la alertaron. Conocía ese aroma.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó, ofendida, y siguió cargando -. ¿No te habías ido ayer?

Logan la miró detenidamente. Laura tenía los ojos y el mentón de Stryker, por eso, en medio de la turbación al despertar la noche anterior, fue lo primero que notó. Pero además tenía rasgos suyos: la nariz, la frente y ese pelo lacio que tendía a enmarañarse. Definitivamente era la hija de ese monstruo y, sin embargo, también era su hija, su sangre, sus genes. Él la había concebido, gestado y dado a luz. Había sido un parto espantoso, una tortura, sí, lo recordaba bien ahora que había recuperado la memoria. Pero él la había amado tanto que su pérdida lo traumatizó hasta provocarle amnesia. 

Aquí estaba Laura, su hija, su sangre, su especie, su amor. Trató de esbozar una sonrisa para tranquilizarla porque la niña estaba tan alterada de verlo, que las venas de la sien le saltaban, igualito a él cuando se enojaba, y en cualquier momento podía sacar a relucir sus garras.

-Lo siento, niña – fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir -. Supongo que te asusté con mi escape ayer pero, así soy – suspiró -: un pendejo cobarde.

Laura cerró el refrigerador y el cierre de la mochila. La había llenado de provisiones y ahora sentía que sería absurdo porque no tenía motivos para marcharse. Quería buscar a Logan para enfrentarlo y aquí lo tenía de frente. Se pasó la mano por los cabellos enmarañados.

-Pensé mucho cómo sería encontrarte. Imaginaba que te enojarías, que gritarías, que maldecirías, o, que te pondrías contento – confesó con la voz quebrada por la furia y el dolor. Las venas le seguían saltando como a él cuando se ponía iracundo -. Pero nunca pensé que huirías porque jamás se me ocurrió que mi padre sería un cobarde. 

Logan volvió a suspirar. Sí, se había comportado como uno.

Laura se arrodilló y abrió la mochila. Revolvió entre los recipientes de comida que había juntado, hasta dar con una revista enrollada. Era un cómic.

-¡Mira! – le enseñó, furiosa -. Este eres tú – había una figura de un hombre que sacaba garras de sus nudillos, de pie, listo para atacar -. Gabriela me lo enseñó hace tiempo y me dijo: “Este es tu padre.” Este tipo no es un cobarde. ¡No es como tú!

Logan ahora estaba confundido y tomó la revista para observarla. Era un absurdo desde los dibujos hasta la trama que apenas leyó. En otra ocasión se reiría con ganas pero ahora quedó desconcertado. 

Laura le arrancó la revista de las manos y se frotó los ojos. No quería llorar y ya estaba llorando de furia.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que me duele? – sollozó, enojada -. Que te escapaste de mí, que no querías saber nada conmigo. Lo vi. ¡Lo noté en tus ojos! Me mirabas como a una peste. Me odiaste – Logan se transformó y quiso murmurar un no -. ¡No lo niegues! 

Wolverine se arrodilló con calma y quiso abrazarla pero Laura le golpeó con los puños en el pecho. Él la apretó más contra sí hasta que ella no pudo luchar, o, no quiso luchar más, y simplemente lloró.

-Déjame – gimoteó la niña sin ofrecer resistencia -. Déjame partir. Quiero encontrar a mi madre al menos. ¡Ya que tú no me quieres!

Logan sintió que algo se abría en su corazón. Era una angustia profunda, que luchaba por decirle la verdad, pero una verdad a medias, ya que su concepción había sido cruel. 

-Si te calmas, te contaré de tu madre – soltó con firmeza.

Laura contuvo el aliento y abrió los ojos como platos. Su padre la liberó y siguió sosteniéndole los hombros con las manos para darle seguridad y retenerla.

-Hablo en serio, niña – recalcó y para enfatizar la miró a los ojos. Eran los ojos de Stryker, no lo podía olvidar, pero tenían una inocencia y dulzura que los alejaban de los de ese monstruo -. Aunque para hacerlo, necesito que te tranquilices porque tienes que prestarme mucha atención. Además, no quiero que salgas corriendo desaforadamente si algo te sorprende.

Laura negó con la cabeza.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no te escaparás cuando lo sepas? – quiso asegurarse Logan. La pequeña ahora asintió -. Bien, ahora respira profundo para calmarte.

-¡No necesito calmarme!

-¿Ah no? – se mofó el mutante -. ¿Y por qué, entonces, gritas?

Laura se mordió el labio inferior mientras le clavaba la mirada. Detestaba cuando el otro tenía razón, claro, era obstinada como su padre.

-Respira profundo – le ordenó Logan otra vez, ahora con más suavidad.

Ella aspiró y soltó el aire.

Logan se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano.

-Ahora salgamos al patio donde está el columpio. Necesitamos un espacio abierto para platicar. 

-Cierto que le tienes fobia a los aviones – comentó Laura, riendo. Sí, pasaba del llanto y enojo a la risa con facilidad -. Lo leí aquí – enseñó la revista -. Por eso necesitas de lugares abiertos cuando estás nervioso.

-Mira, niña, esa mierda que tienes en la mano es una sarta de mentiras.

Laura rio otra vez.

-Una cosa – dijo, mientras su padre la llevaba -. Yo no me columpio así que sentémonos en un banco o algo así.

Logan aceptó la propuesta.

Afuera amanecía. Se sentaron en un banco desde donde podían apreciar al sol saliente, aunque ninguno de los dos se encontraba con ánimo como para contemplar la naturaleza. 

Laura juntó las manos sobre su regazo y empezó a balancear las piernas a la expectativa.

-¿Qué averiguaste sobre ella? – preguntó directamente.

Logan recargó los codos sobre el banco para echarse hacia atrás. Parecía que estaba mirando el amanecer pero solo estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas. 

-No existe una madre en tu historia – confesó y se volvió hacia la niña. Esperaba que le gritara, o, que se le levantara ofendida pero Laura permaneció en su sitio, mirándolo con atención -. Verás, en esa base experimentaron conmigo – se apretó el puño derecho para enseñar su mutación -. Este metal en mi cuerpo, no nací con él, yo tenía huesos más resistentes que los comunes pero eran huesos. A este metal me lo pusieron.

-Lo sé – contestó la niña con aire de conocimiento -. Adamantium. Yo lo heredé de ti – enseñó la suya y comparó las largas garras metálicas de su padre con las cortas que todavía poseía -. Sé que experimentaron contigo y sé que me retuvieron para estudiarme porque era tu hija. Gabriela me lo contó todo, no me escondió nada.

-¿Qué te dijo con respecto a tu madre?

Laura suspiró.

-Me dijo que tú tendrías la respuesta.

Logan se sorprendió de cómo esa mujer había conseguido ocultarle la información sin mentirle. Por un segundo deseó haberla conocido.

-El siguiente experimento al que me sometieron después de cambiar mi estructura ósea fue gestar una criatura que replicara mi mutación – Logan se sorprendió de soltarlo con tanta facilidad. Claro que con los términos que había usado, Laura lo miraba sin entender -. Quiero decir que usaron mis genes para crear un embrión y lo trasplantaron a mi cuerpo, antes lo habían preparado para que pudiera gestar – la niña frunció más el ceño -. Quiero decir que yo te gesté, pequeña, a partir de una mezcla de mis genes. Naciste de mí, por eso no tienes madre.

-¿Eso averiguaste en la base? – indagó ella al tiempo que pasaba saliva.

-Eso fue lo que averigüé.

-Por eso perdiste la memoria – creyó comprender Laura -. Con semejante experimento, perdiste la memoria. ¡Habrá sido aterrador!

Logan no era un sujeto que se emocionara y, menos que menos, le iba lo cursi. Es más, aborrecía la cursilería, pero tuvo que confesar:

-Perdí la memoria porque no quería perderte a ti y ellos te quitaron de mí cuando naciste – juntó fuerzas -. Por eso perdí la memoria, ese fue el trauma. 

Ahora la niña abrió la boca para decir algo y la cerró. Algo no encajaba. Estaba convencida de que Logan la odiaba por la manera en que la había rechazado la noche anterior. 

-¿Estás diciendo que perdiste la memoria por mí?

Logan se puso de pie. Detestaba emocionarse.

-Mira, las cosas salieron así, eso es lo que averigüé y si no me crees. . .

-Te creo – contestó Laura convencida -. Es solo que Gabriela siempre me quiso, pero nunca pensé que. . .

-Que alguien más te querría – terminó Wolverine y volvió a sentarse. Sacó un habano y jugueteó con él entre los dedos. No se decidía a encenderlo como tampoco se decidía a mirar a su hija a los ojos otra vez. Sintió el abrazo en su cuello. Su olfato se compenetró con el aroma de la niña, que era una mezcla suave y picante a la vez. Pensó que así debía oler él para lo demás. Después Laura apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y no se dijeron nada. Logan finalmente la abrazó.

El sol ya se había elevado detrás de los pinos. La brisa matinal los envolvió. Laura se sentía aliviada por la verdad y reconfortada por sentirse querida. Logan solo se sentía feliz.

………………..

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.


	4. Cuarta Parte

El Recuerdo Perdido

Aquí está una nueva parte de este fic, que dejé un tiempo guardado.

Gracias a @KiKaLoBe por su ayuda.

Cuarta Parte

-Laura – llamó Peter y golpeó la puerta del dormitorio. Después insistió -. Laura, ¿estás despierta?

Comprendía que la niña debería estar cansada y era temprano, pero lo carcomía la preocupación y necesitaba saber si había pasado una buena noche, lo cual sospechaba que no, si había alcanzado a dormir un rato al menos, si se sentía sola, si deseaba la compañía de un amigo. Tanta ansiedad tenía, que finalmente abrió la puerta. Encontró las sábanas revueltas sobre la cama vacía. Desesperado, recorrió la mansión en cuestión de milésimas de segundo y halló a Laura abrazando a su padre en el jardín. Peter se tranquilizó y alegró. No había dudado que Wolverine volvería por ella y lo aliviaba que lo hubiese hecho tan pronto.

Logan olfateó al muchacho cerca. Deshizo el abrazo e invitó a su hija a entrar para desayunar juntos.

A excepción de Peter, ningún mutante se había levantado todavía. Lo harían durante la hora siguiente, salvo Charles, que desayunaría con Erik en sus aposentos como en cada visita de su amante. 

Mientras que la niña se sentaba junto a la mesa, Logan comenzó a preparar huevos revueltos.

-¿Quieres un poco?

-Ya te dije que sí – contestó Laura, sorprendida de que se lo preguntara otra vez.

-No me refería a ti – aclaró su padre sin apartar la vista de la sartén -. Se lo decía a Peter.

El muchacho entró, revolviéndose el pelo.

-Hola – saludó a la niña y se sentó a su lado. Ella se asombró de no haberlo olido también pero el joven era demasiado veloz y pasaba imperceptible para los sentidos que no estuvieran preparados aun. 

-¿Qué vas a desayunar, mocoso? – insistió Logan.

-Cereales, leche y jugo de naranja – contestó Peter con un bostezo y se volvió hacia la pequeña -. Me alegra que estés bien. Fui a buscarte más temprano y no te encontré. ¿Pensabas escaparte?

Laura asintió pero añadió rápido.

-Ahora ya no más – miró a su padre con una sonrisa -. No quiero irme nunca de aquí.

Logan se acercó a la mesa con dos platos, uno para él y otro para su hija. Peter se levantó a buscar vasos para los tres y lo necesario para su propio desayuno. Era tan veloz que Laura ni siquiera lo notó. Después el trío desayunó contento.

………………

Erik pasó la noche en la recámara de Charles y por la mañana, desayunaron en la cama, se levantaron y bajaron juntos al despacho. Antes de comenzar con las actividades diarias, el telépata lo invitó a disputar una partida de ajedrez “por los viejos tiempos,” como siempre decía entre risas. Comenzaron y pronto Magneto posicionó su reina de una manera amenazante. Charles conocía esa antigua estrategia y la anuló a costa de perder una torre.

Erik sonrió. Cuando estaba de buen humor le gustaba atacar.

-¿Recuerdas cuando terminé de construir Westchester con la ayuda de Jean? – preguntó mientras pensaba en su próxima jugada -. ¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunté si por la noche no te despiertas pensando que alguien pueda atacar a tus niños? – Charles asintió -. ¿Qué piensas de lo que le ocurrió a Logan? ¿Lo de esa niña? ¿De lo que Stryker fue capaz?

Charles se acomodó incómodo en su silla de ruedas. Conocía el tono y la mirada de su amante, Erik quería que discutieran el único tópico que los separaba: la supremacía mutante y la posible convivencia pacífica con los homo sapiens, como Magneto los llamaba despectivamente.

-Gente como Stryker experimentó con nuestra gente, Erik – contestó con calma -. No es ningún secreto. Logan y tú le dieron su merecido.

-Pero tú no apruebas la violencia – lo desafió Magneto -. ¿Qué piensas de la venganza de ayer? 

-Erik – Charles rio en lugar de enojarse porque lo conocía demasiado bien -. Estás buscando que discutamos, ¿para qué? ¿Buscas sexo de reconciliación?

Magneto no sonrió.

-Ayer Logan se enfrentó con su pasado y se vengó, no porque sea vengativo sino porque esto es una guerra.

-Erik, basta – cortó el telépata, poniéndose serio -. Estás llevando el asunto personal de Logan a otro nivel. Que hay gente que nos odia, sí, lo reconozco, que existen personas crueles como Stryker o Trask, sí, lo sé, y estoy convencido de que aunque esos dos estén muertos, debe haber cientos de miles como ellos allá afuera. Yo trato de cuidar a nuestra gente dentro de estos muros y de enseñarles a defenderse de las amenazas de gente como esos dos. Pero de ninguna manera apruebo la violencia.

-Ayer Logan huyó.

-Y hoy regresó – contestó Charles porque atento, había sentido su mente cuando entraba en la casa.

Erik cruzó las piernas con sorpresa.

Charles miró el tablero.

-Vino para encontrarse con su hija y recomponer su pasado – siguió explicando -. Será difícil y doloroso pero como siempre digo – alzó la vista para enfrentarlo -, hay esperanza.

Erik movió rápido una pieza. 

Golpearon a la puerta y Charles sonrió al leer que era Laura. Logan y Peter habían asistido al entrenamiento en el sótano con los demás y ella había quedado sola. 

-Adelante – autorizó.

La niña entró y fue directo a saludar al telépata con un abrazo. Se notaba lo cariñosa que Gabriela tenía que haber sido para que ella conservara esas actitudes afectuosas. Después miró a Magneto y le saludó con un asentimiento, que él contestó.

-¿Cómo la estás pasando, Laura? – le preguntó Charles.

-Bien.

-¿Crees que puedas darnos una oportunidad a todos aquí y estudiar y crecer con nosotros? 

Laura asintió decidida.

Erik no decía nada pero miraba a su amante intensamente. Era admirable aunque no lo compartiese, la capacidad que tenía Charles para buscar la manera pacífica para todo. Aquí estaba esa niña con una infancia transcurrida en un laboratorio clandestino, producto de la violación contra su gente, y la estaba invitando a integrarse a ellos de una manera sana. Charles lo trajo a la realidad al comentarle.

-Tendremos que terminar la partida más adelante, mi viejo amigo – miró a Laura -. Me gustaría mostrarte mi biblioteca – se la señaló, los estantes estaban detrás de su escritorio. La niña los observó con interés porque le gustaba leer y era curiosa -. Hay libros que quiero explicarte y ver cuánto aprendiste todos estos años. Eres inteligente.

-Soy muy capaz – admitió la pequeña sin una pizca de modestia. Era en definitiva la hija de Logan.

………………………..

Logan quiso asistir al entrenamiento porque había regresado por Laura y para sanar su pasado, ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo con las personas que consideraba su familia? Cuando terminaron, vio que Peter estaba platicando y riendo con Kurt y que Warren se les había acercado. Cierto, recordó que la noche que salieron y se cruzaron con Laura en la estación, el joven cerúleo había invitado a ese nuevo mutante a salir. Por eso Peter se había sentido ofendido pero ahora los tres se veían relajados. 

El lobo se sintió feliz de verlo feliz y esto lo aturdió. No porque lo confundiera el sentirse reconfortado con la alegría de los demás sino porque por un segundo imaginó que él, Laura y Peter merecían ser felices, los tres juntos. Se rascó la cabeza, confundido, y como un relámpago recordó a Stryker y la tortura que había soportado durante nueve meses. Se apretó las sienes y gritó. 

Sus compañeros corrieron a rodearlo. Peter lo tomó de los hombros y le ordenó que lo mirara a los ojos. 

-Logan, viejo, escucha. Abre los ojos. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Lo llevo con el profesor – sugirió Kurt nervioso. 

Peter asintió.

-Voy contigo. A esta hora ya debe estar en su despacho.

Kurt tomó con una mano a su amigo y con la otra a Logan, y desapareció para reaparecer junto al escritorio de Charles. El telépata estaba entretenido con Laura, enseñándole unos libros que la niña había bajado de los estantes bajo su supervisión. 

-¡Papá! – gritó la pequeña y corrió hacia los recién llegados.

Logan oyó su vocecita desesperada y parpadeó. Fue instantáneo, del dolor del pasado pasó a la tranquilidad del presente y tomó conciencia de que estaba sostenido por los jóvenes, cada uno en cada extremo. Con cuidado, se liberó y abrazó a la niña.

Charles se acercó mientras lo escaneaba mentalmente. Vio lo que había recordado y cómo la presencia de Laura lo estaba calmando. 

-Peter, Kurt – los llamó -. Gracias a los dos. Pueden dejarnos.

Los muchachos titubearon un segundo si alejarse o no pero no se oponían a las órdenes del telépata y finalmente se despidieron. Antes de salir, Peter le revolvió el pelo a Laura en un gesto cariñoso.

Logan se arrodilló para abrazar con más fuerza a su hija. No quería llorar y comenzó a respirar profundo. La niña comprendía que su padre sufría por lo que le habían hecho, algo doloroso sin dudas, pero que ahora se estaba tranquilizando.

Charles observaba la escena atentamente, sin intervenir. Al sentirse mejor, el lobo deshizo el abrazo y se incorporó.

-De golpe lo recordé – trató de explicar casi jadeando y se pasó la mano por la frente -. Me aturdí, fue muy fuerte, vine, oí su voz – miró a su pequeña -. Tu voz, mocosa, y me tranquilicé.

-Parece que Peter y Kurt te trajeron para que yo te ayudara – reconoció el telépata -. Sin embargo, Laura hace ese trabajo mejor que yo.

Logan respiró profundo y se frotó los ojos.

-¿Qué voy a hacer, Charles?

-Vivir y viviendo sanarás de a poco – respondió su amigo. No lo tenía claro pero sabía que el dolor cicatriza las heridas aunque de algunas uno nunca llega a reestablecerse por completo, él lo había aprendido cuando sufrió la decepción por Erik después de Cuba y quedó paralítico. Bien que le había llevado su tiempo salir de la depresión, más de diez años para ser exactos -. Tu hija está aquí para ayudarte – sonrió a la pequeña y le hizo una caricia -. Busca su compañía para calmarte cuando sufras otro ataque como este. Los dos tienen una conexión especial.

Logan no estaba seguro, sin embargo, confiaba en su amigo. Había comprobado lo que la sola voz de Laura había conseguido pero seguía pensando en lo que Stryker y Trask le habían hecho. Sintió que la niña lo tomaba de la mano.

-Estamos juntos en esto, papá – aseveró la pequeña, alzando la vista hacia él. 

El lobo parpadeó y Charles sonrió, los dos maravillados. 

Laura continuó mirando a su padre con total naturalidad. 

-Charles me estaba enseñando del gen X, nuestro gen, y yo le contaba lo que Gabriela me había explicado. 

-Tu hija es muy inteligente y aplicada – añadió el telépata con orgullo. 

Wolverine quedó en silencio. 

Laura insistió tironeándolo de la mano hacia el escritorio donde habían quedado los libros abiertos.

-¡Vamos! Estoy segura de que te vas a divertir.

-Leer con nosotros te obligará a concentrarte – aseguró Charles. 

Logan había aprendido de su mentor que la concentración era la clave para controlar sus pensamientos y emociones. Justo lo que estaba necesitando. Así que se dejó llevar por su hija y se sentó en una silla, mientras que Laura se acomodaba en otra y Charles se les acercaba con la suya. 

Permanecieron leyendo hasta la hora del almuerzo.

………………..

Mientras hacía flexiones de brazos en la colchoneta del gimnasio, Peter observaba cómo Kurt parloteaba con Warren entre risas cómplices. En otra ocasión le hubiera dado celos porque el cerúleo era su mejor amigo y no podía divertirse más que él. Ahora sentía que tal pensamiento sonaba egoísta y, además, no podía dejar de pensar en Logan. Él se quejaba de haber sufrido la ausencia de un padre hasta que encontró a Magneto, y el alcoholismo de su madre durante su infancia, pero lo que el lobo le había contado superaba cualquier trauma común. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la expresión de Wolverine cuando le confesó lo que le había pasado, y el miedo y protección que sintió hacia Laura pensando que la pequeña no podría entender la situación. Pero con su corta edad, la niña lo había sorprendido y también la resiliencia de Howlett al regresar esta mañana para enfrentar su pasado.

Peter se daba cuenta de que en estos días había aprendido mucho y que su corazón estaba cambiando. Ya no sentía celos hacia Kurt ni Warren, y tenía ganas de estar con Logan. Esta última sensación era nueva y extraña. Miró hacia la puerta mientras se preguntaba si Scott, el entrenador oficial del grupo, no se enfadaría si dejaba esa mañana sus ejercicios por la mitad para acompañar al lobo, pero después reflexionó que Wolverine debía estar disfrutando de su hija, y no valía la pena interrumpirlo. Hasta podía hacerlo enojar porque no se olvidaba que el lobo tenía pocas pulgas. 

-Estás un poco lento, Peter – lo amonestó Summers.

Peter se levantó y se pasó una toalla por la cara. 

-Creo que paso lo de los ejercicios para esta tarde – decidió.

Scott se tomaba muy en serio su papel de entrenador y no le gustó en absoluto.

-Esta tarde Hank preparó un circuito de simulación, no vas a tener tiempo de ejercitarte.

-Está bien, entonces, lo haré después del almuerzo.

-¡Peter!

Maximoff bufó y decidió ser sincero.

-Mira, lo que pasa es que lo de Logan, yo lo acompañé cuando encontró a su hija y quiero estar con él. Estoy preocupado porque siento que me necesita.

-Logan está con Charles, ustedes dos lo llevaron a su despacho.

Erik interrumpió a todos, entrando en el gimnasio abruptamente.

-Así que este es el lugar secreto donde se entrenan para estar en forma – observó el lugar. Nadie supo si lo decía con admiración o se estaba mofando -. Peter, hijo, ven que quiero hablarte.

Scott se mordió los labios disimuladamente. Peter sonrió y estuvo a punto de palmearle el hombro con una actitud de victoria. Afortunadamente desistió y salió con su padre en silencio.

Erik no esperó a que se alejaran demasiado y apenas cerró la puerta, soltó.

-Peter, ayer noté cómo cuidaste de esa niña y me siento orgulloso. 

El joven no se esperaba tal reconocimiento y quedó pasmado.

-Gracias – apenas musitó.

Su padre continuó mientras le asentía.

-Charles piensa que todavía hay esperanza y quiero que los ayudes, a él y a la niña – solicitó. Peter asintió sin entender del todo -. Necesitan tiempo y si ella creó un vínculo contigo y te llevas bien con ese lobo, sería importante que los acompañaras.

-Sí, padre.

-¿Entiendes lo que te estoy pidiendo?

El joven se rascó la cabeza.

-Quieres que los ayude acompañándolos a los dos, no sé cómo pero no dejándolos solos, apoyándolos, o algo así.

Erik se dio cuenta de que no estaba siendo claro porque él tampoco lo estaba comprendiendo del todo. Notaba con su intuición de padre que su hijo se llevaba bien con Logan, casi tan bien como con Kurt, y había conseguido que esa niña criada toda su vida en un laboratorio, confiara en él. Además, Charles sentía que había una oportunidad pacífica para Howlett y él quería cooperar aunque no opinara de la misma forma. Apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Peter y trató de ser más preciso.

-Sigue actuando como hasta ahora, hijo. Acompáñalos y sé tú mismo.

-Vaya – rio el muchacho con sus hoyuelos -. Es la primera vez que lo dices.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que es la primera vez que me dices que estás orgulloso de que sea como soy.

Ahora fue Erik el que lo miró confundido y el joven, espontáneo como era, lo abrazó feliz. Magneto le devolvió el abrazo.

………………………

En el transcurso de ese mes Erik regresó a Genosha y Laura trató de adaptarse a la vida en la mansión. Tenía un nivel de instrucción alto así que se integró sin problemas a la escuela, siempre bajo la mirada de Charles. El telépata le revisó la mente un par de veces solo para cerciorarse de que no tuviera traumas profundos pero no encontró nada alarmante. Gabriela Haller había sido una persona preparada y supo cuidarla para que no sufriera en un sitio tan peligroso como ese laboratorio. 

Logan sabía que tenía un camino difícil pero había conseguido lo que tanto buscó: recuperar una parte de su vida. También ahora podía llenar ese vacío que lo había acosado con Laura y encontrar a través de ella la forma de curarse. Por las mañanas con el entrenamiento y la compañía de su hija y de sus amigos, no encontraba problemas pero por las noches, antes de dormir, las imágenes dolorosas, aromas a instrumentos quirúrgicos y líquidos antisépticos, y sensaciones inquietantes lo acosaban. Si antes despertaba por pesadillas que no podía rememorar, ahora las recordaba nítidamente y a veces no se dormía hasta caerse rendido por temor a sufrirlas. 

Charles se daba cuenta al ver sus ojeras al día siguiente y Peter también. El psíquico entendía que solo el tiempo podría ayudarlo pero al joven le costaba controlar la ansiedad. Él quería que su amigo se sintiera bien y que disfrutara de su hija. Una tarde se decidió a invitarlo a un pub para beber algo y divertirse. 

-La última vez que te invité, encontramos a Laura en la estación y ya no salimos más – argumentó -. ¿Qué dices, viejo? – le enseñó su sonrisa compradora.

Logan se estaba secando después de salir de las duchas y Peter podía admirar sus pectorales trabajados. Ya los conocía pero esta vez le llamaban la atención, hasta podría decirse que lo fascinaban. Pensó que era imposible que con ese tremendo físico hubiera gestado una criatura y parpadeó para quitarse la idea. 

-No tengo ganas hoy, Peter – contestó el lobo seco y arrojó la toalla a un cesto -. Quizás en otra ocasión, mocoso.

-¿Qué harás sin ganas en esta casa? – insistió el joven.

-Mirar tele – le contestó escueto y abandonó el gimnasio.

Peter lo siguió.

-Eres un viejo amargado – bromeó. Wolverine continuó caminando sin darse vuelta -. Vamos, yo te invito al pub y si no quieres ir a uno, podemos cenar hamburguesas, ¿te parece? Si quieres invitamos a Laura. ¡Vamos, Logan! ¡Quiero salir!

-Dije que no, mocoso – respondió el lobo cortante.

-¿Qué te pasa? Antes cuando tenías amnesia eras más divertido – no supo por qué lo dijo, pero la reacción de Logan fue instantánea. Se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo con una mirada de ira.

-¿Es una jodida broma, mocoso de mierda? ¡Tú, que conoces lo que me pasó!

-Lo siento – el joven bajó la mirada y pasó saliva -. No quise decir eso.

Wolverine no le respondió y salió dando un portazo.

Peter miró la puerta. Sintió remordimiento pero ya estaba dicho. 

Scott pasó más tarde y le palmeó el hombro.

-¿Viste a Jean? – Peter sacudió la cabeza -. Tenemos entradas para el cine y no quiero llegar tarde.

Peter pensó que todo el mundo tenía una cita menos él. Bueno, a lo de Logan él no consideraba una cita romántica pero por lo menos había querido divertirse.

-Bueno – continuó Scott, acomodándose los lentes -. Que te diviertas.

-Gracias – musitó escueto.

Summers salió por la misma puerta que Logan había golpeado.

El joven se encogió de hombros con un suspiro y, cabizbajo, subió a la cocina para quitarse el hambre.

………………………

Cuando comencé este fic, tenía la idea de dejar a Peter como personaje secundario pero quiero darle una oportunidad a Wolvesilver. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
